Two Cookies
The Introduction - 18th of November 2000 Hello everyone! This is my fifth creepy pasta about me and my brother. Now, you may have noticed that there are no animals in my stories, so I have decided to write about my old dog Patch. You see, Patch isn’t alive anymore. Even if he survived this story he would have died of old age. I was three at the time. Patch was a great dog. He used to protect me from anyone who seemed to threaten me. Of course, this lead to his downfall. One day I was playing near the farm with Patch when Mr Jacobs came out and told me that the dog couldn’t stay. My dog saw this as a threat and chased Mr Jacobs away. My dog was never seen again, until someone found him, cut up, inside a black garbage bag, left by the side of the road, left to rot. Mysterious Disappearances - 25th of November 2000 Mr Jacobs didn’t just take away my dog, he took away my life. I told my mother and father about Mr Jacobs and that he might have had something to do with my dog’s murder. They went over to investigate, both of them, and neither of them came back. I remember waiting for them to come and tuck me and Braiden in. Hours we waited. Hours that seemed like years. Eventually we gave up and decided to go and look for them. We arrived at Mr Jacob’s house and tried to look in his forbidden barn. This was before I was scared of it. I went to open the door but before I could it burst open as Mr Jacobs, hands covered in blood, came rushing out. He realized I was there, but he knew I had an easily decievable mind and that I could be taught how to keep a secret. “Alright Daniel,” he whispered into my ear, “How about I make a deal with you.” I looked up at him confused. I wondered where my parents had gone. I now know where they had gone to and now you do too. “Follow me…” he insisted. Of course I really had no other choice. Why would I go anywhere else? He led me to his kitchen. “Don’t tell anyone else this,” he whispered, “But if you would like, you can have a cookie every day. No, make that two cookies every day for the rest of your life. How would you like that?” Obviously, being a little kid would mean both that I couldn’t reply to him and that I couldn’t resist the sweet bribe and so, every day until Mr Jacob’s death we had two cookies every day. The Aftermath But the only strange thing was how he had died. When we got there Brandon told us of how he had strangely killed himself. He told us of how he held my grandmother’s mirror in his hand while applying some toxic chemicals to various objects. He told me about his father’s obsessions on crafting the best way to poison someone. He used to look into the mirror and ask Sarah every day when his targets would die and she would always reply with the correct answer. It was when he asked about my death that he was surprised. You see, because I had summoned Sarah in the first place, she would make a paradox on my death if possible. When Mr Jacobs would kill someone she used to tell him the best date possible for him to murder these people and if they were not meant to die, he wouldn’t kill them, but he really wanted '''me '''dead. He still knew that I knew something and the poison that he was making was meant for me, however, when Sarah told him that I would die in the year of 2018, he was so shocked that he accidentally dropped the poisoned pin onto his foot and died hours later, constantly asking when he himself would die. She counted down the time in a slightly taunting way. It was because of her that I am alive. I kept the mirror briefly until it was lost in a fire two years from then. But that’s another story… Category:Mirrors Category:Animals Category:Dismemberment Category:Reality Category:Diary/Journal Category:Disappearances